Lloviendo Estrellas
by Misha Keehl
Summary: Songfic del DMC,espero que les guste


**Buenas,este mi primer Songfic,Las historias normalmente no las publico aca,pero comenzare a subir una pronto  
Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer:Dante no es de mi pertenencia (aunque más quisiera que lo fuera )le pertenece exclusivamente a Capcom**

**Disfruten!!**

Lloviendo Estrellas

Me encontraba con una amiga en un bar, había llegado un joven albino conocido como Dante Sparda, quien nos salvo hace dos meses del terrible mal de la Temen-Ni grú y quien fue mi novio hace unas semanas atrás…una larga historia que no quiero contar ahora…  
Se acerco a mí, note su presencia por que mi amiga me pego un codazo en las costillas susurrándome "mira Dante Dante, tu guapo ex" podría haberlo ignorado fácilmente de no haber sido por que su sonrisa aun me atontaba…

"¿Cómo les va chicas?" pregunto con su sensual y demoniaca voz  
"bien hasta que tu llegaste"  
"sigues enojada…"dijo cambiando su tono "oye lo siento ¿sí?, ¿me perdonarías?"  
"Solo en tus sueños"  
"¿es tu última palabra?"  
"efectivamente"  
"de acuerdo" nuevamente su sonrisa reapareció en sus perfecto labios que alguna vez recorrieron mi cuello…

Una melodía que conocía comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, y no quería saber de qué venia todo esto…

_ Perdona si hago de cuenta que no te he perdido;  
me duele aceptar que ya no estás conmigo,  
y no puedo dejar de pensar solo en ti._

De acuerdo aquello iba mas allá de lo que había imaginado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso? Si mal no recordaba él…ok yo había empezado aquella estúpida pelea; pero… ¿para qué hacia todo esto?, solo había una razón para la cual estaba decidida a negarme…

_ No sé si algún día sabrás que te llevo conmigo  
la vida no tiene razón y sentido,  
y me puedo morir si no estás junto a mi_

No me podía hacer esto, él sabía cuánto amaba yo esta canción y las veces que juntos la habíamos escuchado mientras él me besaba y otras tantas cosas que habíamos compartido con este tema…Dante sabía perfectamente el significado de esta canción en mí; pero se equivocaba al pensar que lo aceptaría, las discusiones jamás fueron tan fuertes como esta última, él se paso de la raya.

_ Tengo tanta sed de ti, que me cuesta respirar  
o será que en mi delirio, te amo más y más.  
Está lloviendo estrellas en nuestra habitación  
mojan de llanto, mi corazón,  
Está lloviendo estrellas, alrededor de mi  
y me preguntan, que fue de ti. _

Te voy a matar Dante Sparda…" ¡Dante! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" grite sobre todo el desaforado griterío de locas admiradoras que tenía a su alrededor…esto era lo que a él le gustaba… ¿o estaba equivocada?...Tengo tanta sed de ti…desde que te fuiste los días han sido desolados sin tu sonrisa y esa mirada que helaba todas mis acciones, he llorado desde tu ausencia, mi corazón estaba con un terrible dolor…

_ Quisiera llevarte muy dentro y llegado el momento,  
entrar en el fondo de tus sentimientos,  
y ver si te pasa lo mismo que a mi…_

"Ven aquí Andrea "dijo tendiéndome su mano para que yo lo tomara, no me moví del asiento; pero mi amiga me empujo y tuve que ceder. Se acerco a mi oído susurrándome palabras que en un momento podrían hacerme derretir…pero ahora solo se las llevaba el viento, siempre te lleve dentro de mi corazón, y algunas veces ambos nos mimetizábamos, con solo mirarnos…

_ Si acaso al estar junto a él, le dijeras mi nombre,  
y estando en sus brazos, mis besos escondes,  
recuerdas las noches de amor que te di._

"hay Dante…te voy a matar"  
"y yo te voy a recuperar…"susurro a mi oído haciendo que me estremezca, estuve con un solo chico durante la semana en la que él había decidió irse de mi casa, era un amigo que siempre había estado apoyándome en toda la relación con Dante, pero aquella noche se aprovecho de mi estado…y me beso, solo me quede un momento recordando los besos de Dante…tan perfectos como ninguno

_ Tengo tanta sed de ti, que me cuesta respirar,  
o será que en mi delirio, te amo más y más.  
Está lloviendo estrellas en nuestra habitación  
mojan de llanto, mi corazón.  
Está lloviendo estrellas, alrededor de mí  
y me preguntan, que fue de ti._

Aquellos susurros hacían que recordara cada momento, hasta el más amargo de todos los que pasamos juntos, tuve que aferrarme a él para no caerme ya que había comenzado a marearme, mientras la melodía seguía sonando "Dante, ¿realmente haces esto para que volvamos?" no contesto en ese momento, me vi perdida en sus labios una vez mas y luego se separo de mi

Y _está lloviendo estrellas en nuestra habitación  
mojan de llanto, mi corazón.  
Está lloviendo estrellas, alrededor de mí  
y me preguntan, que fue de ti,  
que fue de ti, que fue de ti._

"esto no lo haría si no quisiera recuperarte tontita, te amo y jamás quise herirte de esa manera…realmente lo siento no volverá a pasar, eso sí mientras tú no empieces con las discusiones" no me dejo decir nada porque me callo con sus tiernos y sensuales besos que cada vez que rozaban mis labios hacían que me perdiera y me olvidara de todo, "el caza demonios vuelve a ser mío, así que váyanse de acá…" dije cuando pude separarme de Dante pero ni bien termine me volvió a besar con más pasión, Barry y Sheila mi amiga aplaudían y silbaban, mientras otros creían que no escucharía sus exclamaciones y palabras de odio…  
"gracias por hacer esto, quizás jamás hubiera vuelto a hablarte"  
"estoy seguro que habría encontrado la forma de volver contigo" volvió a besarme una y otra vez hasta que me deje llevar, sus besos comenzaron a descender hasta mi cuello. Salimos del bar y nos dirigimos al hotel que estaba a unas dos cuadras, mientras él me susurraba algunas palabras… "mañana tendré que volver a la tienda"  
"no me olvido de eso, amor" dije media atontada, aun sus besos tenían efecto  
"y de esta noche tampoco" me había olvidado que desde que estoy con Dante seguía siendo virgen…solo tengo dieciocho años…y el veinte, muchas veces lo intentó, seduciéndome de una y otra forma, pero nunca lo logro…esta noche seria genial.

**Espero que les haya gustado,dejen reviews please,si les gusto solo aprieten el botoncito que dice **_**GO**_** Thanks!!  
Saludos!!**


End file.
